


Some Scars Fade Away, Some Don't (The Scars That Stay)

by iuckingfdiot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuckingfdiot/pseuds/iuckingfdiot
Summary: Everytime someone lies, a scar appears on their body. The bigger the lie, the deeper the scar._Tony Stark met Steve Rogers when the Avengers Initiative was formed. Steve only had one scar, running down his chest. It was the biggest scar Tony had ever seen.





	Some Scars Fade Away, Some Don't (The Scars That Stay)

**Author's Note:**

> -Based off of Prompt, “You live in a world where each lie creates a scar on the liars body. The bigger the lie, the deeper and larger the mark. One day, you meet someone that has only one scar; and it’s the biggest one you have ever seen
> 
> DM me if you have a prompt  
> insta:@s.dezzi

In the beginning of time, a method was created to keep those who lie pure. A scar would develop on the body of someone who lies, marking them forever. The bigger the lie the deepest the scar.

Everyone lied, Tony, lied about his innocence. Natasha lied about her past. Clint lied about his parents. Bruce lied about accepting himself. They would go into the showers after battles and see each other's scars, they weren't ashamed. Their scars would litter their bodies, during movie nights Natasha's scar on her thigh would show when she wore shorts. While eating dinner, Tony's scar that ran down his forearm would show. 

To the Avengers, Captian America didn't have any scars. His arms and legs were clean, it seemed that he never lied. They envied him. 

One night, Tony was sitting on the couch with a bottle of vodka, lucky not quite drunk, yet. When Steve went into the kitchen for a midnight snack. 

"Do you have any scars?"

Steve turned his head confused.

"Captian America, all American boy scout. Pure as a flower, of course, you don't have any scars"

Steve looked deeply into Tony's brown eyes. Tony looked hurt, broken. 

"What brought this on?" Steve said softly, sitting on the couch next to Tony.

"I was just thinking, about you," Tony said taking a swig from a bottle of vodka.

"You shouldn't drink it out of the bottle," Steve said signaling towards the almost empty bottle. 

"Only alcoholics use glasses. I can stop drinking if I want to." Tony said shrugging, Tony felt a small scar develop on his lower hip. 

"You're amazing Tony, don't be ashamed of your scars. You are one of the smartest, and bravest people I know." Tony found Steve when he was frozen. Iron Man wasn't Steve's hero, Tony was.

Tony leaned into Steve's touch and then stood up abruptly. 

"I don't deserve you, I never have," Tony said as he started walking away. Everyone he ever loved he pushed away, he couldn't do that to Steve; he loved him too much.

"I love you," Steve said grabbing Tony's hand and pulling him close. Tony rested his head on Steve's broad shoulder, "I love you too."

They stayed like this for a while, they had been dancing about each other for months. Neither of them made a move. Too frightened of being rejected and broken again, they both tried to push their feelings away. 

Once they broke apart Tony looked into Steve's crystal eyes, "Just to clarify, this means that we are together right? Because I have loved you for-like- years since I was 12, and I-" Steve interrupted him with a deep kiss answering Tony's question.

Steve picked up Tony by his hips, carrying him towards the sofa. Tony smiled as he started to lift up Steve's shirt. 

Steve jumped up, out of breath.

Tony looked at him confused, "What, what is it?"

Steve looked at Tony and felt a tear roll down his cheek. Tony stood up and started smoothing Steve's hair down, calming him. "Shh, baby it's ok. What is it?" 

Steve stepped back, out of Tony's grasp. He looked down, wiping his tears.

Steve turned with his back towards Tony and took his shirt off. 

After a heartbeat, he turned around. 

There was one scar, crossing all the way from Steve's shoulder, to his hip. Steve closed his eyes in shame.

Tony walked towards Steve and traced his scar with his index finger. Steve shuddered at Tony's delicate touch.

"What did you..." Tony said softly.

Steve looked into Tony's chocolate eyes and held his hands.

"I told myself that-"

Tony put a hand to Steve's lips, and rested his forehead against his lovers',

 

"I don't care about your scars. All that matters is that I will love you forever."

No scars show up on Tony's body when he says this.

**Author's Note:**

> _“I told myself I would never fall in love and I was worth nothing. I actually believed it. Until now.” ___  
> 


End file.
